


Green and Gold

by rosequartzandgayporn



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Betrayal, Character Development, F/M, Falling In Love, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki - Freeform, Minor Violence, Regret, Slow Burn, Threats of Violence, Why Did I Write This?, but temporary, i think, its 10 chapters and 5k words so maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosequartzandgayporn/pseuds/rosequartzandgayporn
Summary: Lianna is an illusionist from the world of Ethsper. When a god from a world she never knew existed falls into her life (literally), she has to decide whether to help him or turn him over to the king of her world, who is searching for him. Will she trust Loki enough to conceal and protect him? Or will she betray his trust and allow her king to execute him?Feel free to roast this in the comments
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! This is a story I wrote back in 2016, and one of the first works I ever finished. I originally published it on Wattpad, but figured I would save it from the depths of fanfiction hell and bring it here. It's not very good, but I hope you enjoy it!

Lianna stood in her room, practicing her magic, her illusions. She really had become talented. She could disguise the entire Academy and no one could tell the difference. Not many people could wield that kind of power. 

Just as she was about to go to bed, she heard a huge crash from the kitchen. Startled, she crept toward the room. When she got there, she was shocked by what she saw. 

A man lay on the floor, among debris that, after a moment, Lianna realized was from a new, gaping hole in her ceiling. The man began to get up, so she wrapped an illusion around herself, making her invisible.

He stood up and looked around the kitchen. He didn't seem at all shocked by the hole in the ceiling, or the giant dent in the floor. He spotted her. 

"Hello."

She stared. There was no possible way he could see her. She looked down. Her illusion was in place, because she couldn't see her legs. 

"You can see me?"

"Of course. Trickery such as disguises and illusions don't affect me. Surely you know of me?"

She dropped her disguise and scoffed. "Why would I? Do you think you're someone important?"

Before she could react he was in front of her with his hand wrapped around her throat. His face was filled with anger. His eyes were cold with rage. His eyes...they were beautiful. A deep, fascinating, green. Why was she thinking about his eyes? They went well with his clothes, a color scheme of green, gold, and black. What the hell, Lianna? She felt her feet leave the ground. She could have sworn there was ice spreading across her neck, coming from his hands. Her eyes bulged slightly. She couldn't breathe...

His eyes cleared, his face becoming impassive. He set her back on the ground, and the feeling of ice on her skin melted away.

"I will be staying here until I manage to discover a way home." He muttered to himself under his breath, and stray words drifted to her ears. Why...Odin...banish me...Thor...revenge...

"Right, well, I don't know who you are-"

"I am Loki, of Asgard."

"But you will not be staying here."

He turned and looked her in the eye. "You wish to defy me?"

"I will call the police!" At his bewildered look, she elaborated, "Authorities, people who enforce the law. You don't want to get on the wrong side of their weapons."

He smiled, a wicked smile that scared her. A large gold scepter appeared in his hand. He jerked his arm, and a flash of blue streaked past her, faster than she could see. She turned to see one of her vases shattered, and, lodged in the wall behind it, was a shard of ice as long and thick as her arm.

She couldn't tear her eyes away from the ice. Loki spoke behind her. "If you value your life, or the lives of these authorities, they will stay out of this."


	2. The Softening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know it's bad, but I wrote it when I was 12, so... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

(Lianna's POV)

When I woke up, I mentally relayed the previous night's events, attempting to piece together a plan to get rid of my new roommate. However, my mind didn't want to cooperate, so I gave up and went to my now-wrecked kitchen to find breakfast.

Loki had made himself comfortable in the guest bedroom, the one that used to belong to my sister, Tiana. To be honest, I hated the idea of anyone being in her room. Since she'd died, I hadn't gone inside, nor had I allowed anyone else in there. But after the show Loki had put on the night before, I didn't dare say anything.

I dug through my cabinets, finding only a box of cereal. I really needed to go shopping. Loki came out of Tiana's room. It looked as though he had tried to comb his pitch-black hair, but he hadn't done a good job of it. I smiled to myself as I remembered that Tiana's bathroom no longer had a mirror in it.

"Do you have Asgardian food here?"

"Not unless your people eat Frosted Flakes." I poured two bowls and pushed one towards him. He tried it, then ran to the bathroom. I heard retching sounds, then he came back out, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"What in the Helheim is that?"

Trying to hide my smile, I said "I told you, Frosted Flakes. I take it you're not a fan?"

"It is despicable." He took a deep breath, looking down. "I am...sorry...for my actions yesterday. I should have controlled myself."

He seemed to have a hard time forcing the words out. "You aren't used to apologizing, are you?"

He gave a harsh laugh. "I've never really felt the need to apologize to anyone. Everyone else deserved everything I did. However, you did nothing to provoke my rage. I acted rashly, and I shouldn't have done so."

"For someone who doesn't apologize, you're pretty good at it. That's the most heartfelt apology anyone's ever given me." Another laugh. Genuine this time.

"Well, how are we gonna get you home?"

"We? You- You would help me after the way I treated you?"

"I want you out of my house as much as you want to leave. Do you have a plan?"

"Not yet. But I'm working on it. By the way, what is your name? I don't believe you ever told me."

"I am Lianna. Of Ethsper."

"Lianna. That's an interesting name. Not one that I've ever heard."

"Loki is a far more uncommon name here, believe me."

"Well, as far as getting me out of this place, do you know anyone who may have heard of Asgard?"

"No, but we could walk through the city and ask around."

"Alright. Let's go." He began walking towards the door, but I stepped in front of him. He raised an eyebrow at me, giving me a look that I knew meant I should choose my next words carefully. "You can't go into the city wearing that. No one dresses like that."

I led him to a closet near Tiana's bedroom, which held men's clothes, backups for Tia's old boyfriend. After Loki had changed, I took his clothes to the laundry room and set them in a basket to be washed later. But before I left, I examined the clothes. The truly were odd. A very stiff jacket, with golden decor on it; a black shirt that looked as tight as a corset. They weren't like anything I'd ever seen before. Wherever he'd come from must have been so much different from here.


	3. The Confliction

Loki and Lianna both collapsed onto the couches after they got back, having spent all day walking around and asking questions. Loki almost immediately fell asleep. Lianna turned on the television, flipping to the news channel.

"-has any information about this man," King Finn was saying, "you are asked to come forward. He is armed, dangerous, and possibly insane." She gasped as she noticed the picture of Loki in the corner of the screen. She looked at him, but he was still sleeping, his face peaceful. He hadn't woken, so he didn't know that the king was looking for him. Or maybe he did, and that was why he was in such a rush to get home. She turned off the television and left the room, keeping her eyes on Loki.

The next morning, she was silent as she made eggs for herself and Loki, having made an early morning grocery run. She stayed silent as she passes his plate to him, and while they ate. Finally, Loki, fed up with her silence, said, "Well, go on. You obviously have something on your mind. What is it?" She looked at him as a million thoughts flew through her mind.

If he knew, if he realized that she had to turn him into the king, would he kill her? She had no doubt that he could. If what Finn had said was true, Loki could be insane. He could lose control and kill her in a mindless rage without realizing until he'd already done it. But what if the king was wrong? What if Loki was actually gentle-hearted, just with a rash, mean streak?

"Lianna? Are you alright?" She snapped out of her daze, and realized that Loki was looking at her with a concerned look on his face. The tenderness of that look, combined with the peaceful and blissfully ignorant look on his face as he had slept made up her mind. She would give him a chance.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, sometimes I space out." He smiled, a smile that made a little part of her heart melt. She decided that she would go ask around, convincing him to stay and fix her kitchen.

Of course, there was still no one who knew of Asgard. Just like the day before. She spent half the day questioning people, and yet she still went home with no information.

The hole in her ceiling was mostly fixed, and the enormous dent in the floor had been smoothed out. Loki looked very proud of himself.

"Did you discover anything new?"

She sighed. "No. I doubt anyone in all of Ethsper knows anything about your Asgard. I think we need a new plan."

Together, they finished patching up the hole in the roof, cleaned up the debris, then spent the rest of the day brainstorming, He told her much about his homeland, but little about his family. She continually asked him about them, what they were like, when he had last seen them. He became irritated with her badgering, and countered with a question of his own. "Who used to live in that room?" He asked, pointing to the room where he now stayed. Of course, that shut her up quickly.

Late into the evening, they gave up and went to bed. It took Lianna a long time to fall asleep, her mind racing with question, about who Loki really was, and why he refused to tell her anything about his family. When he'd apologized to her, he'd said something...'I've never really felt the need to apologize to anyone. Everyone else deserved everything I did.' And King Finn said he might be insane. Had Loki hurt his family? Or, maybe, worse?


	4. The Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mhhhmmm, a SEXY scene. Jk lol, 12 year old me was a coward

(Lianna's POV)

Late into the night, not long after I had managed to fall asleep, I heard shouts coming from Loki's room. I swung my legs out of the bed, my heart pounding. If it was someone from the palace, if they had discovered that I was hiding him, I could be executed-

But all of those thoughts melted away as I stepped into his room. Loki was thrashing about on the bed, yelling in his sleep. Nightmares. He's having nightmares. I moved to his bedside, and grasped his shoulders. "Loki! Loki, wake up! It's not real!" His eyes flew open, and found me. They were wide, and haunted, like he was scared...no, terrified. He didn't seem to recognize me, and lunged at me. My back hit the ground, hard. I froze when I realized how close he was. He was practically lying on top of me, his hands braced on the ground next to my shoulders, holding him up, but his body was less than an inch from mine. I noticed vaguely that he didn't have a shirt on. His beautiful eyes suddenly cleared, as though he was only now waking up...

(Loki's POV)

I woke up to find myself right on top of Lianna. Our physical closeness was shocking. As I registered the situation, she shifted underneath me, and I came to my senses. I rolled away, standing up as fast as I could. "Wh-What happened? What did you do?"

"Me?" She seemed offended as she struggled to her feet. "Why does it have to be something I've done?"

I closed my eyes and concentrated on controlling my temper and my words. "Alright, then what did happen?" I fought to keep my anger and fear out of my voice.

"You were having a nightmare of some sort. Moving around on the bed like an insane demon had possessed you. I woke you up, but you weren't really... awake. Or aware....Then you just jumped at me, and then you really woke up."

My breath hitched in my throat. No. No no no no no... not again... images flashed through my mind, of gods and mortals, ice giants and other worlds.

I noticed her staring at me, and straightened my face. "Well, thank you for waking me up, sorry for attacking you, good night!" I ushered her out of the room as quickly as possible, then sank to the floor in front of the door and tried my best to hold in my emotions.

(Lianna's POV)

After Loki had all but pushed me out of his room, I stood outside the door. I realized that I was worried about him. I stayed there, lost in my thoughts. After a moment or two, I heard wrenching sobs coming from the other side of the door. I was stunned. I thought about knocking and asking him if he needed anything, but it was clear that he hadn't wanted me to know that his calm, strong demeanor was simply a facade. It hurt, almost physically, to walk away from that door, away from the nerve-wracking sobs that drifted under the door. I kept my footsteps as quiet as possible, then lay on my bed, listening as the sounds faded away.


	5. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know, I didn't edit any of this. My grammar and writing isn't still this bad, that's just the way it was originally written

Lianna went to the kitchen and made coffee, sitting down and staring at the wall, lost in thought once more. She sat there for almost two hours before she was startled from her trance by Loki walking quietly into the kitchen. She jumped up upon seeing Loki's face, and knocked over her coffee.

"Oh." His hair was disheveled and his face was red. She could see where the tears had carved their path down his cheeks. His eyes were bloodshot and there were dark circles under them. She led him to her bathroom, getting surprisingly little resistance, and making a mental note to buy him a mirror. She sat him down on a stool, and was surprised that he didn't protest as she combed his hair and wiped his face up. When she had finished, he finally spoke.

"You heard me. Didn't you." It wasn't a question, and she didn't answer. Instead, she sat next to him, wishing she had the courage to do something soothing. "I- Thank you... for staying out. I don't think I could have handled it if you'd walked in on me when I was like that." He hung his head, and he looked so dejected that she put her nervousness aside and wrapped her arm around him. He stiffened, but then sank into the hug gratefully.

"If you want to talk about anything, your nightmares or anything else...I'm here. I'll listen."

"Thank you, but I really, really, don't." He stood stiffly and walked out. With a sigh, she followed him into the kitchen and found Loki cleaning up her coffee. She tried to step in, but he said, "No, It's the very least I can do. You make breakfast for me every morning. Even if the first one tasted like poison."

She laughed, and headed into the kitchen. "You know, you should probably just sleep today. You aren't on a deadline or anything, and I know you didn't get much rest last night."

He smiled at her. "I'll be okay. It wouldn't be the first time I've gone with no sleep, and it won't be the last, either."

She watched him from the corner of her eye. She was beginning to notice the little things about him; the way he stood after he finished cleaning up the coffee, like he was nervous; The way he tucked his hair behind his ear all the time, every couple of minutes. She assessed him as she finished cooking. She let the thoughts run around in her mind, not really concentrating on her task. Then she stopped short, as one thought, that she hadn't meant to have, filled up her mind. Does he like me? And then, even more uncalled for; Do I like him?  
When she turned toward him with the plates, she saw his eyes drop quickly to the ground, as if he'd been watching her. A blush crept up her cheeks and she did her best to hide it, and keep her mind grounded. All throughout breakfast, she could feel his eyes on her, but she pretended not to notice. She was far too preoccupied with her own thoughts.


	6. The Distance

(Lianna's POV)

We spent the morning brainstorming again. Loki told me of something we'd have to find in order to open something called a Bifrost. He'd said that it was a rainbow bridge between worlds. I was skeptical at first, trying to decide if it was a prank, but Loki seemed completely serious. He said that it only opened if you were at the right point. He said it would be a place of no importance, someplace secluded and most likely desolate. There were only two places that I could think of in this world that would have few to no people.

Loki seemed eager to set out. I tried to convin if it was the right place or not. After a while, I gave up on trying to convince him, and instead asked if he wce him to stay at my house, maybe get some sleep, but he told me that I wouldn't be able to tellould veil himself, or allow me to veil him, turning us both invisible. As soon as I suggested this, he gave me an odd look.

"Why? Do you not want people to see me with you?"

"No, it's not that, it's just..." I tried desperately to think of an excuse, but he saw right through me.

"They're looking for me. Aren't they?" I tried to deny it, and he exploded. "AREN'T THEY?"

I gave up and nodded, looking at the floor.

"How long? How long have you known?" I could hear the anger in his voice, barely contained.

"Since the first night that we tried asking people. You fell asleep, but I turned on the news." I looked at him. "I don't want to turn you in, and I don't want you to be captured. That's why I want you to be careful." My voice was apologetic, and I knew Loki could hear my unspoken plea. Please, don't be angry with me. I'm trying to protect you.

He let out a shuddering breath. His hands curled into fists and his eyes closed. I knew he was trying to keep a lid on his rage.

Timidly, I spoke. "If we're careful, we can still go. We can find the point and you won't have to go to the king. I will do anything that I can to protect you."

He gave a humorless laugh. "You? Protect me?" His scepter appeared in his hand again. He held it up. "I am so much more powerful than you. I will go to the places myself. Where are they?"

I tried to keep ahold of my emotions, anger that he thought he was better than me, sadness that he no longer trusted me. "I am going with you. I won't tell you where they are."

He suddenly appeared closer to me, throwing me back against the wall. Gripping my shoulder so tightly with one hand that it hurt, he held the sharp edge of his scepter against my throat. This time, I knew that the ice spreading across my shoulder from his hand was real. His deep green eyes bored into mine, anger clear. I held still and didn't break his gaze. "I am going with you."

I could see that his rage was building up inside of him, his hand tightening on my shoulder, then releasing me. He stepped backwards.

"I will veil us both. I do not trust your magic to hold." He stepped into the laundry room and changed into his clothes he had been wearing when he'd first come.

We left, taking side roads and alleyways so as not to bump into people while we were invisible. When we got close to the empty field, a place where a battle had been fought, Loki dropped the illusion. He stood at the edge of the field for a moment, then said, "No, this is not the place." He stepped back and we both turned- to see something that made my heart drop. A large group of palace guards.

The lead one spoke up. "Citizen of Ethsper, we thank you for keeping the hostile here. Your services are no longer needed. You may leave."


	7. The Second Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd apologize for how short the chapters are but if I apologized for everything wrong with this thing, You'd never be able to scroll past these intros

(Loki's POV)

I glared at Lianna, hatred burning, but it quickly flickered out when I saw the horrified look on her face. I made my scepter appear in my hand again. "Mortals, if you wish to live, you will leave now."

The soldiers laughed. Lianna pulled out her only weapon, a small knife. I noticed her, and realized that she would die if that was her only weapon. Out of the air I conjured two large sword-like weapons, and handed them two her. She looked at me, and her pretty brown eyes conveyed her thanks. Wait. Pretty? Since when do I notice the eyes of a mortal girl?

My thoughts were pushed from my mind as the small army charged at us. There were easily fifty men. I disarmed them one at a time, before I realized how many were swarming around Lianna. I could barely see her! I knocked men out of my path, trying to reach her. Before I got there, however, I felt my scepter ripped from my hand. With my main defense gone, they overtook me easily. A hard hit to the back of my head, and I was out.

(Lianna's POV)

When I saw Loki fall, I screamed out his name. I no longer cared about the weapons in my grasp, fighting my way to him with my bare hands. But all went dark before I could get to him.


	8. The Imprisonment

Loki lay on the bed of his cell. It was a small, cramped place, but was surprisingly clean. He covered his head with his hands and closed his eyes. Images flashed through his head once more, washing over him like a flood. He tried to push them out, but they filled his mind, cluttering his senses. He could feel the cold from Jotunheim, hear the roar of the battle, see Thor's face before he'd fallen from the Bridge. Could taste the blood in his mouth, could smell Lianna's hair-

Lianna. The thought of her cleared his head, took over his thoughts. Lianna, trying not to laugh after his reaction to the first mortal food she'd given him. Lianna, listening to his stories of Asgard and giving all of her best ideas to get him home. Lianna, underneath him after his nightmare. Lianna, combing his hair and taking care of him. Her determined stare as she told him that she would go with him. Lianna. Her name. He said it out loud to himself.

"Lianna. Lianna, Lianna, Lianna."

He said her name over and over again, thinking of her. He could stay sane, as long as he had any chance of seeing her again. He would see her again.

He couldn't stand the thought of anything else.

(Lianna's POV)

I woke up in a tiny room with three stone walls and one made of a sturdy, glass-like substance. There was a small bed with a thin blanket, and nothing else. For a moment, she couldn't remember anything. Then the memories shot into her mind, one after another, so quickly she could barely register them.

Loki finding out that he was a wanted man. Their journey to the former battlefield that became a battlefield again when the soldiers found them. The soldier thanking her for trapping Loki, a declaration that she was sure made Loki angry with her. He had probably thought it was true. Pulling out her knife, only to have Loki hand her something better. Her eyes searched his, and she realized that he knew that she hadn't betrayed him. The battle. It had seemed like forever, but most likely hadn't lasted more than a few minutes. She remembered panicking when Loki was taken down...

Suddenly she was terrified for him. She was in a cell, to have a trial later. But he had been proclaimed a fugitive, an outlaw. What had they done to him? Had they killed him, were they torturing him? The thoughts filled her mind until she thought they would drive her insane.


	9. The Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank the gods it's almost over

Thor had searched many worlds looking for Loki. Worlds that he hadn't known even existed. Finally, he found his brother. He knew that Loki was in a prison on a world called Ethsper. He would have to break him out of the place, which couldn't be that hard in a world full of mortals.

When Thor landed on Ethsper, right in front of the prison, he looked around. No one in sight. He walked in, finding a man in the first room that stood and told him that he wasn't allowed to be there. Thor grabbed the man by the neck and lifted him slightly off of the ground.

"Where is my brother? Where is Loki?"

Even though Thor could have easily killed him, the man looked defiant, and kept his mouth tightly closed. Irritated, Thor tossed him aside and hurried into the next room. There, he could see into four prisons. Three of the captives were asleep, but one girl sat on the floor of her cell, staring at the ceiling.

"You there! Where is Loki?"

She looked at him sharply. "What do you want with Loki?"

"I am his brother, Thor. I seek to free him from this world."

She brightened up. "That's great! He's been looking for a way out! But..." She slumped and muttered, "I don't know where he is. We were both unconscious when we were brought here. He could be anywhere."

"You were brought here together? How do you know him?"

"He came crashing into my house. I was trying to help him get back to Asgard, where he comes from. But my king was looking for him, and they found us."

Thor pulled out his hammer and smashed the glass wall of her cell. "Come, we will find him together."

She hurried after him as he strode from room to room, questioning anyone who was awake. After describing Loki multiple times to countless people, someone said that he had been taken to one of the lowest levels of the prison, having heard the guards talking as they dragged the unconscious Loki down the hall.

(Lianna's POV)

Thor moved so quickly through the facility that I could barely keep up with him. He ran down the many flights of stairs and I almost tripped and took the hard way down. We reached the lowest level. All of the cells were empty except one. In this cell sat Loki. He had his head tipped back against the wall and he was muttering something. Then, his muttering started to get louder and I realized that he was saying my name. Just my name, over and over again.

Thor walked up to the cage and smashed the glass. Loki started, then noticed Thor.

"Ah! Brother! How wonderful. I've been wanting to see you again." His face betrayed his words, and I knew that there was nothing he had wanted less.

"Loki, now is not the time to brood about old grudges. We need to leave."

Loki jumped out of his cell, landing gracefully in front of Thor. "Brood? I am not brooding, Brother. I am simply-"

Loki broke off when he noticed me. He stared for a moment, then whispered, "Lianna?"

I nodded, tears filling in my eyes, and he crushed me into a hug. I had thought I would never see him again. He stroked my hair, and I don't think we would ever have moved from where we were had Thor not cleared his throat and told us we needed to go.  
"Yes, of course. We have to go back to Asgard, don't we?" Thor nodded, and began to hurry away, going back up the steps. Loki took my hand and didn't let go. All the way out of the prison, all the way across the city, we ran, and Loki didn't let go of my hand. We reached the place that Loki and I would have gone to next, had the palace soldiers not found us. Once there, Thor made Loki let go of my hand, telling him how he knew he couldn't bring a mortal to Asgard. Loki nodded and stepped away from me, which would have broken my heart had he not told me in a glance what his plan was.

Thor raised his hammer, and a circle of light surrounded them. At the last second, Loki threw out his hand, and I took it, holding on for dear life as we were pulled through a tunnel of light.


	10. The End

(Lianna's POV)

Loki and I tumbled onto the Bifrost together. He helped me to my feet, and I stared around in wonder. 

"You live here?" I looked up at him, and he placed his hand on my cheek.

"Yes. And hopefully, so will you." He gave me a hopeful look.

"Of course."

He gave me the brightest smile I'd ever seen, then leaned down and kissed me.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it through to the end of this horror story, congratulations! Your prize is having to live with the same level of cringe that I do every time I think about this


End file.
